


Change of Heart

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Fëanorian Week 2019, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Celegorm is uneasy with the new turn of events.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All The Good They Did (Feanorian Week 2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175541) by [elvntari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvntari/pseuds/elvntari). 



> For B2MeM Day 21 and Feanorian Week Day 3! The prompts were Witch from the Archetypes card & for Celegorm's prompts I picked "Love/Unrequited." They fit together - Luthien is pretty witchy!
> 
> Since writing ["careful, my love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080195) I've been interested in exploring more of Celegorm. He doesn't quite fit into my favorite character type of "Big Muscles, Bigger Heart" but there's potential there - and I read [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175541/chapters/42987671) by elvntari that really inspired me! Celegorm did some bad stuff, y'all, but while Curufin was more calculating I think he acted more from his impulses.

It was impossible to not see the advantage of a union with Thingol's people. With the might of Doriath behind them, an attempt to regain the silmarils stood a chance of success. Cufurin may have been the crafty one, but Celegorm wasn't stupid. He recognized the opportunity Huan had plopped into their lap.

"It has to be you," Curufin murmured as they watched Lúthien sleep. "I'm married."

Celegorm nodded. "I know."

"You don't look excited. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, but..." Celegorm frowned, watching as Lúthien sighed in her sleep, curling up closer to Huan. "This will not be easy, brother."

* * *

"Let me free!" Lúthien demanded, banging upon the door. Standing outside, Celegorm scowled.

"You will be free if you choose to stand by my side," he said. "I have already sent word to your father of our engagement."

"My father would sooner disown me than allow me to wed a son of Fëanor!"

"He will choose a Fëanorian over a mortal," Curufin said.

Lúthien screamed, and a blast of cold air chilled Celegorm to the bone. He flinched, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him away.

"She's a Maia witch," Celegorm hissed. "If she escapes..."

Curufin scowled. "She will not."

* * *

He covered his head, stepping lightly as he could in the darkness. Curufin would say that he'd been bewitched, but it was his heart that had changed. Capturing maidens and forcing himself upon them... He may be a Kinslayer and a thief, but Celegorm was not this kind of man. Curufin did only what he saw as necessary, he knew that, but Celegorm could not act with such cruelty.

He heard her singing softly in her chamber, telling Huan her tale of woe. His hound turned to him, a question in his eyes.

Celegorm nodded sheepishly, and unlocked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> And if Huan saw him let her go, he's more likely to give Celegorm another chance, right? As for attacking Beren and Luthien later, well - that was impulse on Celegorm's part and anger on Curufin's.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
